Antes de llamarme
by JuuHinamori
Summary: [A.U.] Naruto vuelve a ver a su ex novia luego de cinco años y sus sentimientos se revolucionan dentro de él. Inspirado en la canción 2024 de Agustín Casanova. [One Shot] - [FINALIZADO]


**Bueno... este mini One Shot está inspirado en la canción 2024 de Agustín Casanova. Espero que les guste. **

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Antes de Llamarme

_No era consciente de lo que sentía__  
y mucho menos de que te perdía  
te descuide, pero tal vez  
en cinco años yo te vuelva a ver_

_…_

"_Te veo en la cafetería de la esquina de mi consultorio a las seis_"

Leí el mensaje por decimoquinta vez y me bajé del tren. Miré mi reloj de pulsera. Tenía al menos veinte minutos para caminar tranquilamente hacia el lugar pactado.

Tomé algunas fotos de los cerezos en flor de camino. No era aficionado a la fotografía, pero nunca le diría que no a un bonito árbol de cerezo con sus hojas cayendo como si fuera una lluvia de pétalos digna de una publicación en Instagram con cientos de likes. Pero tampoco era aficionado a las redes sociales.

Cuando entré en la cafetería mis ojos se clavaron en Sasuke. Mi mejor amigo.

Me acerqué a la mesa. Él tecleaba rápidamente en su portátil, ni se enteró que pasé a su lado.

Me senté en la silla que tenía en frente y sus ojos negros se posaron en mí. Sonrió y luego de teclear un par de veces más cerró el ordenador.

—Llegas tarde, Naruto —se quejó.

—Llegué a tiempo.

—Son las seis y cinco —levantó una ceja.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Era desesperante con su puntualidad inglesa.

—¿Cómo estás? —Me preguntó.

—Bien. Acabo de volver de unas vacaciones en el sur, estoy como nuevo —dije y no pude evitar que se me formara una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso explica por qué no me contestabas las llamadas la semana pasada.

—Lo siento. Sabes que me desconecto de todo cuando estoy de vacaciones. Incluyendo del celular.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su bata blanca, que lo distinguía como el médico que era. Lo toqueteó unos segundos y lo volvió a guardar.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve.

—Te escucho.

—Le propuse matrimonio a Sakura, y quiero que seas el padrino, nos casamos en tres meses.

—¡FELICIDADES! -dije levantando la voz más de lo que debía.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo una muchacha se nos acercaba. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la cafetería.

—Buenas tardes —nos saludó y sacó una libreta pequeñita del bolsillo del pantalón, entre los anillos de ésta había un bolígrafo — ¿Saben lo que van a tomar? Les puedo recomendar el café…

Sasuke levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Hinata Hyūga?

Automáticamente sentí calor en todo mi cuerpo. Giré la cabeza y la vi.

Hinata. Estaba un poco más alta desde la última vez que la había visto, seguía siendo igual de preciosa que como la recordaba. Aún conservaba su flequillo, pero su cabello estaba mucho más corto. Me quedé sin aliento.

—Un cappuccino —dijo Sasuke.

—Un frappé —dije en un hilo de voz.

Hinata escribió en su libreta y luego nos regaló una sonrisa.

—Un gusto volver a verlos ¿Cómo han estado?

Que alguien me pellizcara. La última vez que la había visto en persona estaba llorando en silencio. Asintiendo a cada palabra que yo decía. Ahora brillaba por su propia cuenta, estaba hermosa.

—De maravilla. Me voy a casar en tres meses.

—Felicidades. Me alegro mucho por ti, Sasuke-kun.

Se giró para mirarme.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Uzumaki.

Sentí cómo me clavaban un cuchillo por la espalda.

—¿Cómo estás? —me limité a decir.

—Muy bien. En unos meses tengo que entregar mi tesis — Lo recordaba. Hinata estudiaba administración de empresas. Ya habían pasado cinco años… quizá un poco más — ¿Y tú?

—Me gradué el año pasado.

Sentí cómo Sasuke me daba un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Me giré para mirarlo. Con sólo mirarlo a los ojos deduje que me quería decir que tratara de bajar mis nervios.

Pero no tuve tiempo de contestarle con ninguna posible mueca, Hinata guardó su libreta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Enseguida les traigo su orden.

Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a la barra.

Llené mis pulmones con oxígeno y largué un suspiro largo.

—Naruto, relájate. Te pusiste pálido.

—Nunca me imaginé verla aquí —repliqué.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y Hinata volvió con dos enormes tazas llenas de líquido elemento, ni me giré para mirarla.

—Escucha… si no cambias la cara ella se dará cuenta que te ocurre algo.

—Es que me ocurre ¿Sabes lo mal que estuve cuando corté con ella?

—Vivíamos juntos, por supuesto que me acuerdo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Había tenido un par de relaciones más luego de dejarlo con Hinata… pero ninguna había sido tan tranquila y sana como con ella.

—¿Por qué fue la ruptura? — normal que no se acordara… habían pasado muchos años.

—Porque soy un idiota. No me di cuenta que la estaba perdiendo… hasta que en un momento todo se hizo insostenible. No me acuerdo en qué momento pasó.

Sasuke me miraba atentamente mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su cappuccino. Él había sido testigo de mi enamoramiento, había sido testigo de esas noches en las que daba gracias al WhatsApp por la cantidad de mensajes que nos enviábamos con Hinata. Él me había ayudado a elegir una sencilla pulsera de plata que yo le había regalado a Hinata cuando cumplimos los seis meses de relación… y de muchas locuras más que había hecho por ella. Y que nunca más volví a hacer por ninguna de mis ex novias.

—Creo que se deben una charla.

Tomé unos cuantos sorbos. Miré a Hinata aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a mí, limpiando una mesa. Miré su muñeca izquierda, llevaba un reloj de pulsera, pero no logré ver su muñeca derecha.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Sasuke chasqueó los dedos en frente de mí.

—¿Qué?

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te acabo de decir?

Negué con la cabeza.

Sasuke blanqueó los ojos.

—Dile que te diga a qué hora termina su turno. Invítala a tomar un helado y hablen.

—Qué fácil decirlo, Sasuke —repliqué nuevamente — ¿Acaso no la viste? Está radiante, feliz. Se nota a kilómetros que se ha olvidado de mí. Ya pasaron muchos años.

Sasuke sacó su celular otra vez y luego sentí cómo el mío vibraba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lo revisé. Él me había mandado el contacto de Hinata.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me pasas su número?

—Porque Sakura es su amiga, y también la vamos a invitar a nuestra boda.

—Sasuke —protesté.

—Es su amiga —levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

Cuando volví a mi departamento me metí derecho en la ducha. Dejé que el agua tibia me golpeara la espalda por al menos cinco minutos sin mover un músculo.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_

El número de Hinata volvía a estar agendado en mi teléfono y yo estaba paralizado.

_Antes, de llamarme__  
piensa dos veces lo que vas a hacer  
no quiero mirarte  
sin tocarte otra vez, otra vez_

Esa noche y las siguientes me quedé mirando el contacto antes de rime al reino de Morfeo, la había agendado únicamente con su nombre, me planteé seriamente llamarla. Pero cuando mi dedo se acercaba al dibujo del tubo del teléfono… volvía a paralizarme.

No podía. No tenía la fuerza.

_El tiempo nunca es la razón__  
para ganarle a un corazón  
que grita en el silencio de  
tu voz_

No la volví a ver hasta la noche de la boda de mis dos mejores amigos. Sakura estaba preciosa en ese vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo, pero Hinata, que era una de las damas de honor, estaba a mi parecer, aún más hermosa, con ese vestido corto color crema y con esas ondas en el pelo. Me quedé mudo cuando me crucé con ella una media hora antes de que mis amigos dieran el _sí_.

Durante la fiesta bailamos juntos un par de canciones, fue inevitable. Pero apenas pude salí disparado al baño. Me lavé la cara y luego de darme un par de cachetadas logré salir, para encontrarla a punto de entrar al baño de mujeres tratando de retener lágrimas que amenazaban arruinar su maquillaje, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos perlados.

—Hinata.

La tomé del brazo, impidiendo que entrara al baño.

—Naruto…

Se echó aire con la mano para tratar de secar las inminentes lágrimas.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Se sobresaltó por la pregunta. Se zafó de mi agarre y por fin, las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

—Mi… ex novio acaba de cortar conmigo… por mensaje.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. No sabía si alegrarme o sentirme un idiota.

—¿Por mensaje?

Asintió y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Qué decepción de hombre.

Largó una risita.

—Al menos tú tuviste la decencia de terminar lo nuestro en persona.

Sentí un baldazo de agua helada y automáticamente volví a sentir calor. Se acordaba perfectamente de ése día. Bueno, creo que nadie se olvida de cuando se le pone fin a una relación.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?

Asintió.

Logré que dejara de llorar a los pocos minutos. La observé atentamente cuando sacó un espejo de su bolso, algo de corrector y una tableta con sombras. Se retocó el maquillaje en menos de lo que hubiera imaginado y sin ningún esfuerzo. Luego de guardar todo en su bolso me sonrió.

—No quiero aburrirte con la historia de mi ex. La verdad es que desde hace un par de meses que las cosas no iban bien. Estaré bien.

—Lo sé… pero ¿fue por algo en especial? Es decir… la decisión de dejarlo.

—Celos. Se enteró que estabas aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Le comenté que te había visto en la cafetería donde trabajo… y al día siguiente escuchó que Sakura me decía que nosotros dos nos debemos una charla, y creo que tiene razón.

Un momento. Era demasiada información para mi cerebro.

—¿Soy el causante de tu ruptura?

—No me estás entendiendo. Se puso celoso del único ex que no me hizo daño, del único ex con el que terminé una relación de dos años en buenos términos.

Me quedé mudo.

—¿Sabes? Sakura me pasó tu número hace unas semanas… quise llamarte… pero no quería problemas con él, además fui una cobarde y no pude.

Saqué mi celular y busqué su contacto.

—Sasuke me lo pasó.

Ella se tapó la boca para reír a carcajadas.

—Los recién casados piensan igual.

—Él también me dijo que nos debíamos una charla —confesé.

—¿Te parece que nos la demos ahora? ¿O vamos a tomar un helado mañana?

—Prefiero el helado. Ahora volvamos a bailar un rato, la fiesta casi termina y yo no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para robarte un beso.

La tomé de la mano y volvimos a la fiesta.

_No pidas perdón, no levantes la voz  
no hiciste nada malo y no acepto tu adiós  
pero antes de llamarme, piensa bien  
piénsalo bien_

**Fin.**

* * *

_**No me quemen la casa, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


End file.
